V DAY
by just giddy
Summary: Katie Bells has always hated the big Vday that comes early in Februaryshe's always considered it her big DDay. but in her fifth year it all turns around...but thanks to who exactly?bad at summaries, no need to tell me, trust me, i know
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know it's no where close to Valentine's day but still, I felt like writing this….so there. **

**Disclaimer: while writing this my own little cupid shot an arrow (which was rather painful seeing as it landed on target in the middle of my arse) which suddenly gave me a revelation. And guess what I found out? C'mon, guess! I found out that I am not in-fact JK Rowling! I know! That's what I said!**

Katie Bell looked around the castle in disgust. At February 10th, almost every corridor, classroom, and bathroom was covered in frilly, pink, heart shaped decorations (whether it was sticking to the windows, draped around the knights of armor or hanging from one side of the stall to the other). All in respect to the "holiday" coming up.

Now normally Katie was a very reasonable girl. On a daily basis she let inanimate objects alone without glaring at them, she wouldn't stalk around the castle with a constant scowl on, and she wouldn't throw dirty looks at couples holding hands in the halls. But this week it seemed like an alter ego had taken her place-not to say that her outspoken/going personality, stubbornness, and sarcastic nature had been erased with her faults; they were still firmly intack.

Pushing a lock of dark golden blonde hair out of her eyes, she scowled at a first year couple incredulously. She herself hadn't even _thought _about dating as a first year. Thinking back she remembered that she spent a large amount of her first year bugging the family friend-Tom Finn; current 6th year and Griffindor Quidditch captain at the time- to let her play at least as a reserve-despite the 'no first years on the house team' rule. As she continued to dinner, the 5th year was suddenly aware of a smile creeping across her face…she instantly forced it to drop into a scowl.

"Still in a sour mood?" Fred Weasley asked his normally-smiley friend as she plopped into the seat next to him.

Katie let out a long sigh, "I'm going to be in a sour mood until all these…_things_," he voice gradually growing tenser as she picked up a pink teddy bear (which was rather cute holding a large red heart) that was placed next to the salt and pepper for decoration off the table, "are completely alleviated off the face of the earth," she snarled as she chucked it clear over the Hufflepuff table across from her and it landed in a bowl of soup at the Ravenclaw table. Her brow furrowed even more.

"Nice shot," George said, across from her, as he turned back around from watching the teddy bear's trajectory. "Oh what is that face for? The soup splashed right in that Cho girl's lap!"

"I was hoping to hit the Slytherin table…" she scoffed under her breath as she glared at the table on the opposite side of the Great Hall.

"Did that bear come from over here?" their 7th year captain Oliver Wood asked as he sat down next to George.

"Yes," the three of them chorused.

"I thought so…that was a decent throw coming from you Fred," he said, piling food into his plate.

"Actually it was Kati-What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his newly elbowed ribs.

"Bell?" Oliver asked, looking up confused. "_You_ threw that?" she rolled her green eyes in response with a huff, "you need to work harder in practice then," he pointed his chicken drumstick at her, "_You _should've hit the other wall-Slytherin table at worst," he added, taking a bite.

"Y-ye-yeah? Well," she fumed as she stood up, "It didn't have any aerodynamics!" she shouted before reaching over and tipping his food-loaded plate into his lap and stalking out.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked his beaters as the large doors slammed shut-charming his lap clean with a casual sweep of his wand.

"M'dear cap'n," Fred started as he picked up some heart shaped confetti off the table, "This weekend is Valentine's Day; for this week everything you say that is not 100 percent correct, to her-" he threw the confetti up for the dramatic affect the twins were famous for, "-it 100 percent wrong."

**------------------------------------------------**

"Ok, ok, ok, ok!" Angelina said excitedly as she rushed into her dorm where her fellow fifth years Katie and Alicia Spinnet were doing their homework on their beds. "Guess who asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" the darker girl demanded, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet happily.

"Who?" Alicia asked as Katie groaned inwardly.

"I said GUESS!"

"Ok…hmm," Alicia mused, scratching her right temple, "…Fred?"

"No."

"Oh…I don't know then," she quickly turned back to her homework.

"Guess Katie."

"The king of America," Katie mutter sarcastically and not looking up.

Angelina groaned loudly as she sat at the foot of Alicia's bed. "Guys! This is _important_!"

"Valentine's Day is NOT important of all things!" Katie suddenly burst out rather loudly, drawing looks from her best friends. "Sorry…" she mumbled, looking back down at her work.

"It's alright," Alicia said offhandedly. "The whole castle knows how you get this week-it's kind of a tradition."

"Well at least I left my mark," she mumbled tensely.

"If you dropped the sarcasm I'm sure you'd get a date," Angelina said like only a best friend was aloud to, with reassurance. "You know that-?"

"So who are you going with?" Katie asked with a small smile, quickly redirecting her.

"Oh!" it was if she had forgot her whole reason for sprinting up those stairs, "Chris McKlinney."

"_Who_?" Katie and Alicia chorused.

"Chris McKlinney."

"Who the hell is that?" Katie asked, looking at her friend as if she needed a cat-scan. "Is he younger than us?" she asked skeptically with an eyebrow cocked. "Merlin no-he's a seventh year-"

"_What_?" they chorused again.

Katie and Alicia looked across to each other. "Did she just say a seventh year? " Katie asked.

Alicia shot a dodgy glance at their beaming friend, "I think she did."

"Oh please!" the braided-haired girl rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You two know him."

"No we don't," Katie looked back to Alicia, "…do we?"

"Is he that beater-?" Alicia started.

"-YES!"

"For Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"…Slytherin?"

"NO!"

"…well he certainly isn't on _our_ team," Alicia stated matter-of-factly.

"No, 'Lic," Angelina laughed at her extremely BOOKsmart friend, "He's a Ravenclaw."

"Oh…that was my next guess."

"Sure it was 'Lic," Katie laughed, opening her potions textbook as Angelina started to list the ways 'which Chris was adorable'.

----------------------------------------------------

"Abigail tried to get back together with me."

Katie looked up two days later after dinner, deciding that she had glared at the fire from the couch long enough, to see her captain sitting down next to her.

"That Hufflepuff girl?" Katie asked, scrunching up her nose-what she had heard from him she decided that she didn't like the girl. Even though he was her Quidditch Nazi of a captain, they had become rather close over the years and Katie knew from the start that that girl wasn't good for him. "Didn't you guys break up right before your birthday?"

"What was it…November 12?" Oliver thought for a moment, "Yup, that was a good birthday present…"

"I thought you swore off Hufflepuffs," she protested defensively-over what she wasn't sure.

"I did," he said, chuckling a bit. "I said she _tried_."

"Either be honest and tell me you weren't playing hard to get," she started lightly, "Or lie to me and tell me you weren't playing hard to get."

"I wasn't playing hard to get," he said truthfully, putting his hands up for a moment, before letting them drop back into his lap. "She said she wanted to come to some of our practices to watch."

Katie snorted and Oliver looked at her funny.

"I'm sorry," she said through a laugh, putting a hand on his shoulder as she clamped the other one over her mouth in attempts to stop. "Did you just say that she wanted to come to practices? THAT girl?"

Oliver nodded, "So I told her that on most Thursdays and Tuesdays we had practice from 4-7 before classes and 5-8 every night." Katie looked at him expectantly, urging him to continue.

"And?"

"And she slapped me across the face and said 'some things NEVER change'-or something like that-before stalking off." Katie broke out into laughter again, "What?"

"Oliver, you don't see the hilarity in this?"

"No."

"Oh," she stopped laughing much more abruptly than she planned, "Well if you were your captain you would understand."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind Oliver," she laughed lightly, "just think of some plays or something."

"Mmm, maybe later," he mumbled. "How bout a game of chess or something?"

"Sounds good," she smiled, "even though I'm going to lose in 5 turns."

"I'll go easy the first few times around."

"That's what you said last time."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bell!"

Katie turned on her heel, glare at full power. It was Saturday-the day before V-day- and Angelina and Alicia were talking about what they were going to wear for 'the big day' tomorrow. Angelina couldn't stop talking about how blue Chris's eyes were and it turns out George asked Alicia leaving Katie as the fifth wheel. She couldn't say she liked it. So she decided to go to the kitchens and drown her worries away in an ocean of chocolate.

But apparently Roger Davies had other plans.

"What do you want Davies?" Katie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking around the empty corridor.

"What are _you_ doing?" she threw back.

"I'm asking you to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said bluntly, "And I believe I asked you first. So what are _you _doing?"

"I'm going to the kitchens," she said, pointing over her shoulder before turning back and walking off.

"_Hey BELL_!" he shouted, catching up and stepping into stride with her. "This is where you say 'I'm saying yes to the dashing Ravenclaw captain' or 'I'm accepting the offer from the lovely gentlemanly Davies'."

She stopped and looked him up and down. It wasn't that Roger was a foul looking guy, in fact he had an 8 on her scale, but he was _Roger_. Sure he had short, spiky black hair, blue eyes and was a solid 6' tall, but he was still _Roger Davies. Roger Davies_, the guy that pulled her braids back when she was a first year, the guy who sent her fake love notes all second year even though she figured it out the first month, the guy who asked her out countless times as a third year, and the guy who told her time and time again that he would never ask her out again since. Lot of good that had done. Well at least he had persistence.

"Nah, I don't really do captains," she said, continuing on her way.

"Ok, I'm going to ignore your playing hard to get thing," he said, ending up at her side again. "Can I ask why? We have to be half decent to be given the title."

She stopped and turned to him, "Well let's see my choices. We've got a Scottish Nazi, the bulkiest seeker in school history," she counted off her fingers, "an ugly gorilla, and a…" she thought about the last one.

"Yes?"

"Hmm…I dunno what to call the last one, " she mused.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Oh, I already said you," she said without a beat, "But I don't think I know anything foul enough for Flint."

"That was low Bell," he said shortly.

"And yet you still come back for more," she mumbled as she tickled the banana.

"One day, Katie," he said, holding up a finger, "On hour or even one butter beer if it makes you fell better. Give me one chance Katie."

Katie looked over to him as a small door swung open. His normally piercing eyes had gone soft and this was one of the spare times he actually used her first name.

"Ok Roger," she sighed as he broke out into a smile. "One hour and one butter beer. First thing so I won't be in a mood yet. There, more than you asked for. Ok?"

"Brilliant," he said, leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off. "See you at ten then."

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR DAVIES!" she shouted after him. "I _SHOULD _DOCK 15 MINUTES OFF YOUR TIME FOR THAT!"

**Hmm, just a note from your lovely author. You know, technically I could leave it here…and then add on chapters. Hmm, yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do. Okz, I'll start it up on a second and get it up soon! Hope you all liked it and remember reviews make the world go round! …I know, I'll stop, ok? Just go and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, go easy on me if there are typos because apparently i'm not allowed to wear my contacts which means i'm as good as blind. so sorry in advanced. but i peered at the screen from like half an inch away reading it over so i think it's good. and if there are any unnatural breaks in the story i's because fanfic wouldn't let me put breakers in. so the lots of o means a break. okz? okz here you go.**

"Angelina, hey Ange…is she smiling?" Alicia asked as she nudged the dark girl laying on her bed, apparently daydreaming about McKlinney.

Angelina sat up as Katie floated in before flopping down on her own bed. Her jaw dropped when she saw her friend's smile on the 13th of February of all days. Certainly that wasn't possible.

"So that chocolate was really good, hu?" Angelina asked, a smile to match Katie's with an eyebrow cocked.

"Uh-hu…"

Angelina smirked at Alicia before the two of them bounded over and sat on the edge of Katie's bed. "Ok, spill!"

Katie sat up, "Davies asked me to Hogsmeade tomorrow," she sighed with a faint smile.

Angelina and Alicia looked at each other before breaking out into squeals and giving Katie one big, many armed hug.

"Oh jeez…air…please!"

"Right," they chorused, letting go simultaneously.

"Katie, this is so great!" Angelina said, holding her at arms length, "Now you'll see why Valentine's Day is not a reason to go glaring at inanimate objects."

"Or snapping everybody's heads off," Alicia added.

"Or-"

"Ok!" Katie interrupted, "that's enough bashing on Katie."

"You're right," Angelina nodded. "We need more picking outfits for Katie time."

Katie let out a long sigh. She so saw this coming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Valentine's Day, Katie walked down to the entrance way with a smile on her face and actually feeling good about herself. Sure, she hadn't really dressed up too much with a nice deep green sweater and jeans underneath her black pea coat. And her hair wasn't done up in some fancy way but instead tied back in a ribbon in a low, loose pony tail with a few locks framing her face. And sure, Roger wasn't at the top of her list but hey, it better than sulking around the town by herself.

He even cleaned up for her. She liked that. Normally Roger was as famous as Oliver when it came to chronic 5 o'clock shadow but he was clean shaven that morning. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and an old brown leather jacket and she could see a black sweater peeking out of the open collar.

He smiled openly when he saw her and she couldn't help but smile back when he offered her his elbow.

"So, only one hour?" he asked as they headed down to Hogsmeade.

"Yes Roger," she sighed with a smile. "Or else I would have to give everybody else extra time."

"Yes, but I'm sure not every guy is going to give you as much fun as me," he smiled down at her.

"No need to get cocky," she smiled back. "Besides, everyone would think I've gone soft."

"Well we can't let that happen," he nodded in agreement. "So is this little 'walk' taking up my time?"

She let out a small laugh as she looked at her watch, "I suppose not. But no one hears about this, fair enough?"

He made an X over his heart with his free hand, "promise."

"…and I told him that he should grow a Hitler mustache to go with his Nazi regimen," Katie finished half an hour later as they wandered aimlessly through the streets.

"You told old Wood that?" Roger asked incredulously and Katie nodded proudly. "What did he say?"

"Oh, he made us run around the pitch in full gear about a thousand times and gave us dawn practices for the rest of the week."

"Dawn practices? You're lying."

"Never," she said automatically.

"I didn't even know those were legal…" he mused. "Do they work?"

"Well, someti-I mean. No, never," she corrected herself quickly.

"Well aren't you the loyalist?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oliver threatens us otherwise," she smiled up at him.

"Sounds like a lovely captain."

"Oh trust me-he is."

"I can tell," he picked up her hand that was resting in the crook of his elbow and ran his thumb over her finger tips.

"I know," she groaned, pulling her hand away, "I've got callously man hands."

"I've got them too," he said, holding his right palm up to show even more worn hands before grabbing hers with his left. "So no worries."

She looked down at their hands and smiled. They weren't intertwined and found that very decent of him.

"Not until Oliver runs over and accuses me of fraternizing with the enemy," she smirked, giving his hand a small squeeze. Her smirk grew into a full smile when he looked at her with his eyebrows rocketing to his spiky black hair line.

"Bell? BELL!"

Katie craned her neck up to see her captain coming towards them, weaving through the crowed street.

"Oliver?" she asked skeptically as he came in front of them, "What's up?"

"Well I," he started but suddenly stopped as a scowl began to form on his face. Katie followed his gaze and say that he was glaring daggers into her and Roger's hands. Katie looked back up to see him glaring at Roger who was looking at her with a questioning look and she looked back to Oliver.

"Well what?" she asked, letting go of Roger's hand.

"I wanted to tell you……..that we have practice," he stumbled a bit with his words in his deep accent.

"That's great, Ol'," she said, "So is that it?"

"No," his brow was still furrowed. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," she smiled a bit, "What about?"

She watched as Oliver's eyes quickly darted from her to Roger and then back.

"Ok, I get it," Roger laughed, "It's a team thing. Find you again later?" he asked her.

"Sure, I still think you've got some time."

"Brilliant," he leaned over and gave her a quick peck again and she scowled half heartedly at him. He let out a small laugh before walking off, "See you later than," he called over his shoulder.

"What was that?"

Katie looked up at Oliver to see a full scowl on his face.

"What was what?" she asked as he grabbed her elbow and guided her through the crowded street.

"FRATENIZING WITH THE ENEMY!"

She laughed as she rolled her eyes at him, "Oh c'mon Oliver, it's _Roger Davies _for crying out loud."

"Didn't he used to pull on your braids?" he cocked an eyebrow at her as they past Madame Puddifoot's tea shop.

"Yes," she groaned inwardly-the shop just happened to be one V-day-decoration-beast. "But that's besides the point-where are we going?" she asked as the reached the tree line at the end of town.

"We're here."

"Oh…what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked as he went and sat down on a fallen tree. "For the 20th time the new play is brilliant and I'm not going to tell you ag-"

"-It's not about that," he interrupted.

"So what is it about?" she sighed, her eyes traveling over his disheveled form. She smiled faintly at his perpetually messy hair-which was in desperate need of a trim-, the chronic 5 o'clock shadow against his jaw line, his old brown bomber's jacket and the hole on the left knee of his jeans (her smile broadened as she remembered how it got there. The twins were always going to be excellent at pranks).

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a long sigh, "I hate Valentine's day…" he muttered.

Katie laughed as she sat down right next to him, "That makes two of us."

"It didn't seem like that when you were with Davies," he pointed out.

She bit her bottom lip in thought, "Well he did make it more bearable."

"What did you mean that he had more time?" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes bearing into her.

"Oh, that," she laughed lightly, "I told him that he only had an hour and a butter beer seeing as he did pull on my braids."

He smiled, "Who knew you held grudges for so long?"

"Alicia," she said, "I'm still waiting for the earrings I lent her in second year."

"Your ears are pierced?" he asked, tugging fondly on her earlobe and smiled when she slapped his hand away playfully, "I didn't know that."

"Well, cap'n, I guess there's a lot of things you don't know about me," she smirked. "I don't wear them because I would just have to take them out every other second for practice," she added, referring to the earrings.

Oliver laughed as he stood up and offered her his hand, "Can I buy you a butter beer than in hopes of figuring out what else you're keeping from me?"

She smiled and took his hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So _you_ told the twins to dye Snape's hair bright pink?" Oliver asked over their second round of butter beers in the three Broomsticks.

Katie nodded proudly, "and I'm not keeping things from you," she pointed out, "It's just that you never bothered to ask."

"I guess that's true," he muttered into his butterbeer. He looked back up at her, "I guess I should've taken the time."

"Instead of screaming at me across the pitch?" she suggested, "Yeah, might've been a good idea."

"Might've," he agreed, taking another swig, "But it's just so much fun-" Katie kicked him under the table, "Completely uncalled for Bell."

"Back to last names Wood?"

"No, Katie-kinns-" he smirked across the table at her and she kicked him again. "Ok, ok, I get it." he said with a light laugh before he started to scowl into his mug.

"Oh geez, Ol'," Katie sighed exasperatedly, "What's wrong now?"

He looked up at her, a smile forming back on his face, "Well all this time I thought I knew you."

"Don't act like I'm some great mystery novel, cap'n," she smiled warmly. "You _do_ know me. Just because you don't know the meaningless details doesn't mean that you don't know me."

"I suppose you're right…"

"I am right," she took a swig, "Just like I was right about that play."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said defensively, "That play was perfect the way it was. YOU just wanted to take rights by added a few more spins."

"Oh come off it. I was SO right."

"No you weren't!"

"Just admit it Wood!" she shouted, slamming her mug on the table and wondering how a playful fight had escalated so quickly, "I made it better. You make up about a billion plays, let me have one!"

"No."

"NO?"

"_I'm_ the captain!"

"You see! This is why I don't date captains!"

"What are _you talking about_?"

"FORGET IT!" she shouted as she stood up and rummaged through her pockets. Pulling out four sickles she let them fall on the table, "THANKS _CAPTAIN_!" she said sarcastically as she made her way to the door.

"IT'S A GOOD THING I ONLY ASKED YOU FOR A BUTTERBEER!" he called as she wrenched open the door. "AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT PRACTICE AT EIGHT!"

"_Captains!_"she muttered under her breath loudly as the door slammed behind her. "I hate god damn Valentine's day…" she mumbled as she walked down the snow covered street as more began to fall from the sky. With a small shiver she slammed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "damn, damn, damn captains…"

"What about us?"

Katie snapped her head to her left to see Roger stepping into stride with her. She ignored him and scowled at the ground.

"Oh c'mon Bell," he said in a singsong voice, "Tell ol' Davies what's wrong."

"MY CAPTAIN IS AN IDIOT!" she shouted up at him.

"I can tell," he smiled crookedly. "What did Wood do this time?"

Katie let out a long sigh, "He was just being a Quidditch Nazi…and apparently I have practice tonight."

"Ouch."

"That's what I said."

"Katie? OH THANK GOD!" a familiar red head Weasley said as he hugged her from behind. Katie craned her neck to see it was Fred and laughed lightly. "I thought I was going to die. Did you know that? I mean rea….Davies?"

"Weasley?" Roger asked, mimicking Fred's face.

"Roger!" Fred smiled, holding out his hand.

"Geor-no-Fred!" Roger laughed as they shook hands.

"Katie!" the single girl said with fake peppiness.

"Oh, that's you?" Fred said, peering at her, their noses an inch apart. "Kates!" he said, giving her another hug, "For a moment I thought you were the other chaser who my dear brother is swooning over."

"Oh Fred," Katie squirmed under his tight hold, "Let me go."

"Fine," Fred faked pouted, letting her go before drapping his arm around her shoulder, "Did you happen to know that George is head over heels for our dear friend?"

"Wood?" She said without missing a beat.

"Don't even kid like that," he said shortly as they started to walk, Roger on the other side of Katie. "No, I mean the quiet one. What's her name…?"

"Alicia," Roger supplied, knowing that he was kidding around.

"That's the one!" Fred smiled triumphantly. "I've been with them all day and it's sickening. Let me tell you that."

"Oh really?" Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes!" he groaned, "We were in Madame Puddifoot's of all things and he kept trying to hold her hand from across the table and his Weasley nerves failed him time after time and instead either went for the sugar of cream. That boy's going to be on one big sugar high later."

"Fred!" Katie laughed, lightly punching him in the stomach. "leave George alone. Him and 'Lic make such a cute couple."

"Yeah," he rolled his brown eyes, "Too bad the both of them are so shy around each other that barely a word gets passed between them."

The three of them continued to walk down the street until the reached the post office in a fit of laughs.

"Oh bloody hell," Roger mumbled as he caught sight of the clock above the large doors, "I've got to go find Cho."

"Cho?" Katie asked with a quirked eyebrow, "She promise you an hour too?"

Roger laughed, "No, I promised to help her get Cedric's attention."

"Old Dolty Mc Dolt-Dolt?" Fred asked.

"That's the one," he thumped Fred's shoulder and gave Katie a quick peck on the cheek before he took off.

"THAT IS _STILL_ COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR DAVIES!" she shouted after his retreating back.

"Sooooo," Fred said in a voice that Katie knew all too well as he slung his arm back around her shoulders. "You and Davies, eh?"

"No," Katie said stubbornly. "It's me," she let a long pause fill the conversation, "…….and _then_ Davies."

"Well that makes sense."

"That's what I said."

Fred laughed, "I think George and Alicia are still trying to get a conversation started in Madame Puddifoot's. How about we start one for them?" he cocked an eyebrow as he broke out into a mischievous smile.

"Sounds better than sulking back up to castle."

"Really? I dunno, that sounds fun."

Okz, that's another chapter for you guys! I know, I randomly threw Fred in there because I love Fred. I mean, sure, George and Alicia is a definite couple but that doesn't mean Fred and Angelina have to be. That's just my reasoning and because if he's just floating around that means I get him. (I would take Oliver if damn Katie wasn't meant to have him.)

And I'm going to be a mean author and hide the pairing from all of you. Mwahahahahaha! Even though my constant reviewers know what's going to happen eventually…. But just a little tid bit, did you know that there is absolutely no Katie/Roger pairings? I looked out of curiosity and there aren't _any_. I think it's kinda funny because I though Oliver/Katie was shorthanded. Roger is like a complete outcast. hehe hehe, oh Davies….you're such a loner….

I know, stop rambling. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! I love Fred (random…) so don't be surprised when he makes constant appearances. I swear I would marry the man if it was possible and legal. Or just possible, we could live on the run…**

"Katie-my-Belle, you're really not making this convincing."

"Well I'm sorry, _darling_," Katie drawled to the redhead across the tea table from her, "But it's rather hard to pretend to be on a date with you."

"Because I'm so devilishly charming?"

"Because I would never actually go on a date with you," she said without missing a beat.

"I know you don't mean that," he smirked at her, "Because it's Valentine's Day, you're Doom's Day, and you're always in cranky mood about it." he paused, "Why _are _you always cranky about it?"

"Because things like this happen," she hissed, motioning to the over decorated tea shop they were sitting in, "And things like that happen," she pointed to a couple in the back snogging each other's faces off, "and things like that!" she snapped in a whisper, as she pointed to where Alicia and George were sitting together.

Fred looked over to where his twin and Alicia were sitting. Sitting. Not talking. Sitting. Alicia would looked down into her porcelain cup and look up at George with a blush now and then who was staring from his hand to hers as if trying to telepathically get his to grab hers. Fred sighed seeing as George's plan wasn't working.

"Ok, they're pathetic," Fred agreed, "But will you please explain your reasoning for you're V-Day hatred."

"Gladly," Katie smiled angrily and wondered if that description could make sense, "Valentine's Day is over-rated. Either it's a Hallmark holiday where suddenly decorations are spewing from every nick and corner-INCLUDING the toilets in the girl's bathroom. And if it's not that," she said, counting off her fingers, "then it's a day for all the couples to go snog-o-rific at every possible moment."

Fred looked over her shoulder to the couple in the back and laughed lightly, "I see. But what about our most-lovely couple."

"Fred for the last time-this is not a date."

"I was talking about my most-dashing-but-not-as-much-as-I twin and the dark haired girl," he grinned broadly.

"They," she continued, "are the prime subject of a pair of Griffindors who could make the best couple this school has seen in years but won't because George can't get his hand to move."

"Well we can't blame this all on Georgio," he nodded as he looked back over sighing again as he watched Alicia become suddenly interested in the tablecloth, "I mean, but Alicia is making some _great_ conversation-that was uncalled for," he said as Katie kicked him under the table, "And that was actually the table's leg-ah, there you go. _That _was my leg."

Katie laughed, "You make it very hard to stay mad at you for the correct amount of time."

"I know," he sighed dreamily, "I am so loveable."

"Actually I was going to say laughable," he pouted and she sighed with a smile, "But if loveable makes you happy-"

"How about snoggable?"

"Don't push it Weasley."

"Just once."

"No."

"It doesn't have to be over a lousy cup of tea-"

"Fred…"

"I make a mean cup of hot chocolate."

"Fred," Katie said again with a laugh as he pouted, "Fine, ONE cup of hot chocolate."

He furrowed his brow at her, "What is it with you and allotting times to fellow dashing fellows?"

Katie laughed rather loudly at this which caused the prudish witch behind the counter to stare at her, for the snog-o-rific couple to break apart and send her dirty looks and for-

"FRED?"

"George! Is that you?" Fred called across the shop to his twin, "It's been so long!"

"It's been half an hour."

"You're point?"

"I don't have one," George automatically said and Alicia laughed which caused his freckled face to go rather red as he glanced over at her. "Can't you snog Kates somewhere else?" Alicia broke out into hysterics as Katie gaped at him before stalking over. But lucky for him Fred had grabbed her arm and steered her out just before she did something very rash.

"FRED!" Katie shouted as she tried to pry her elbow out of his grasp but with no luck. "Fred, lemme go so I can go hex your twin ten times over!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kates," he smirked at her as he led her down the crowded streets. "I sort of need him for the prank we're planning and I'm afraid I've grown rather fond of the numbskull and I would be rather sad to attend his funeral."

Katie laughed and stopped struggling as he moved his arm to drape around her shoulders again, "Fine, I let the numbskull live to hopefully, eventually snog my best friend senseless."

"That's the spirit!" Fred cried happily as they walked down the street in a bundle of laughs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Although Katie Bell was a huge Valentine's Day scorner, the day after was always a treat. She would walk through the castle and either, rip, tear, hex, or set fire to all the decorations she passed on her way, laughing maniacally. Of course seeing a 5th year girl cackle as she walked away from inflamed decorations drew Katie some weird looks but for her it was one of the most jovial days out of the whole damn year.

"Having fun?" Fred asked as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Oh yeah," Katie beamed, several lengths of pink and red heart shaped streamers in her arms. With a broad grin she took out her wand and charmed them into bubbles which she popped quickly. "Best day since Christmas," she said, flipping one of her braided pigtails over her shoulder, leaving the other to drape over her collar bone

Fred laughed as she felt a light tug on her left braid. Turning around she saw none other than Roger Davies.

"I should've guessed," Katie said with a small laugh as they stopped. "What's up Davies?"

"You know," he smirked, "I checked my watch the other day and I do believe you still owe me 15 minutes of your precious time."

Katie ignored Fred's rather large sigh from behind her and cocked an eyebrow, "Well it is rather precious…so what _exactly_ were you planning?"

"Walk around the lake tomorrow," he said, putting his hands up for a moment, "That's it."

Katie looked over to Fred who was making rather obvious gagging faces and noises that could go with it. She smiled crookedly as she kicked him in the shins, "Sounds fair."

"Brilliant," Roger beamed before giving her a quick peck before running off.

"THAT IS STILL UNCALLED FOR!"

"That whole flirting deal was uncalled for," Fred muttered as they continued down the fifth floor corridor.

"You're just jealous," Katie laughed, bumping into him purposely.

"Oh yeah, Davies has so much on me," he said sarcastically. "And didn't you tell me that you were swearing off captains?"

"I am."

"Than what was that?"

"Only Griffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff ones," she explained.

"Oh, well that's not the majority," Katie ignored the sarcasm, "Why don't you ever give beaters, or seekers a try?"

"I think Harry fancies your sister," she said, scrunching up her nose as she made another grab for more decorations, prying them off the wall.

"_WHAT_?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Katie asked shocked. "Oh, well…you didn't hear it from me!"

"How long have you known?"

"I love how you never get defensive over me."

"You're not my sister! _And I just did_!"

"No, no, that was jealousy," she smirked, turning the decorations into a flock of birds and charming the nearest window open so they would fly out and never to be seen again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_HEY BELL_!"

"HEY OLIVER!" Katie shouted back more happily than he from across the pitch later that day in practice.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Katie looked over to her fellow chasers who shrugged their shoulders in confusion. So with a sigh she flew over to where her captain was near the three rings. "Yeah, Ol'?"

"So exactly what kind of player are you?" he scowled at her.

"Erm…a chaser," she said, confused as ever, "You know, I fly around and score with-"

"I don't want to know how much you score with other players!" he snapped at her.

"Ok," she said after a slight pause, "I have no idea what you're on but I suggest you quit."

"YOU'RE PLAYING THE FIELD BELL!" he said completely enraged. "IT'S COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET ANYTHING ACCOMPLISHED LIKE THAT!"

"Now that's what I've been saying!" she beamed. "I told you we've been out here too much. You're running us ragged Wood." She looked at her captain and expected him to realize his mistakes and apologize for it and maybe even give them a week off. But that was the next big mistake after thinking that Valentine's Day could possibly be any fun.

"YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH DAVIES!" he shouted, "THEN WITH FRED!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's rewind," she said, shaking her head, "I. Was not. On. A. date. With. Fred….and I never will."

"I HEARD THAT KATES!"

"YOU'RE A SLUT!"

Katie punched him in the chest, "AND YOU HAD FIVE GIRL FRIENDS IN TWO MONTHS LAST YEAR!"

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?" he pushed her back.

"_FIVE_!" she threw her hands in the air.

"AT LEAST IT WASN'T _THREE IN ONE DAY_!" he threw back.

"_THREE_?"

"DAVIES, ME, AND FRED!" he counted off his fingers.

"ROGER WAS THE ONE AND ONLY DATE!" she screamed back, "AND I WOULDN'T EVEN WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU, _YOU SCOTTISH SON OF A BITCH AND BASTARD!"_

"WELL, WELL-SAME GOES FOR YOU!" he stammered a bit.

"WELL YOU ALREADY WASTED FIVE SICKLES AND TWO HOURS OVER THE BUTTERBEERS! AND, And…" she fished for her own words, "AND I WANT TRHOSE 120 MINUTES BACK!"

"GO FIND THEM IN THE LOCKER ROOM BELL! YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM SO GO GET YOUR STUFF!"

"You can't kick me off," she slapped him across the face before chucking the quaffle in her hand into his stomach so hard it knocked the wind out of him, "I QUIT!" and with that she flew down to the ground, threw her broom down and stalked into the locker room while the rest of the team glared at their captain.

"What?" Oliver asked, scowling at his team. They are rolled their eyes before flying off, "AND GO DO SOME LAPS!"

20 minutes later in the locker room Katie was slamming her locker shut, ignoring the loud echoing sound that resounded from it.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered as she threw her things in her bag, her long scarlet robes and pads still on. "I can't believe I-argh!" she collapsed on the bench with a loud groaned and let her head fall against the lockers in front of her.

She would have to go and ask Oliver for forgiveness eventually. Quidditch was the one thing she was actually good at and the one thing she needed to get through school. It was her only outlet…well, the only one besides prying down the decorations that would soon be gone.

"You forgot this," a Scottish accent that she particularly didn't want to hear said.

Sitting back up she saw her captain with her broom in his hand. Standing up she ripped it out of his hands, picked up her bag and silently made her way out of the locker room. But once she reached the door she found it was locked. So her plan of storming out didn't exactly go as planned.

She trust her hand into the her pocket, pulled out her wand, and charmed the door open. But when she went to go open it again she found it locked. She turned around and saw Oliver's wand in his hand.

"Cut the silent charms Wood," she spat, "Let me leave. That's what you want isn't it?"

The soft face he had on his face quickly turned into a stony one as he unlocked the door. Katie gave him one last dirty look before stalking out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He is just so…so…argh, I want to ring his neck," Katie groaned spitefully the next day during lunch break.

"That would save me the trouble of taking him out," Roger laughed next to her as they lazily strolled over the grounds. "But he'll take you back fast enough."

"And I'll say no."

"Don't be so stubborn," he reprimanded her lightly, "It's no fun beating you if you're not there to beat."

"Well it would teach Wood a lesson," she pointed out and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, c'mon Bell," Roger laughed lightly, draping an arm around her shoulders. "You know you'll go back and play. We both know you would wind up bored and alone in the common room otherwise."

She shrugged her shoulders, shaking his arm off her and glanced at her watch, "Ok Davies, 15 minutes are up."

"Bell!" he called as she started back to the castle purposefully. "Bell, c'mon!"

She ignored him.

**Hmmmmmmmmmmm, got to love Katie having a tiff with almost every single guy she knows. I personally think it's beautiful. Lol, jk jk. I'll get the ship settled eventually. You know how much I love to tease you guys.Lol.**

**Lots o love**


End file.
